Casey vs the Emotions
by Chloes-Cheese
Summary: It was just another normal mission. But things take a frightening turn when the club Chuck and Sarah are infiltrating blows up. Casey is battling with confusing thoughts he's dicovering for Sarah. Feelings grow; Drama ensues. AU Sarah/Casey.
1. The Plan

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any one from the show Chuck, I just wrote this story.**

**Okay, this is the prequel to my previous oneshot called All or Nothing. This details the missions that led up to it.**

**I am going to comment to those who reviewed the oneshot:**

**Vandevere- Yes, I agree, Casey needs a real girl. Yeah, I think by that point Chuck and Sarah won't be that close. This is an AU after all.**

**Ricky- You most certainly are not. I think that Casey and Sarah just click sometimes. I was also pleased that I managed a fight and a love scene at the same time. It worked out great.**

**Julie- Yeah Sarah/Chuck are cute but Sarah/Casey have these amazing moments of chemistry sometimes that I can't resist. Yeah, I know that these are short but sometimes I just can't write a lot in one sitting and it becomes easier to keep up with if it is nice and short for me.**

**Iamdarthrevan- wow, you are ridiculous! This is a Sarah/Casey fic! There's no way I am gonna stop! Chuck and Sarah are cute but this story is all about Sarah/Casey! Jeez! If you don't wanna read that ship, don't read my story!**

**Sorry if the grammar sucks, I wrote it kinda fast.**

**Okay! I hope you like my story!**

Tap tap tap 

John Casey was an impatient man. He as a rule would wait for no one. He never cared the excuse or the occasion; he simply hated waiting. He was forced to do so now.

He stood outside an apartment in the busy LA, tapping his foot roughly on the cheap carpet in the hall. He was not alone in this hallway for beside him stood his mission, Charles Bartowski, though he preferred to be called Chuck; Casey however tended to simply call him the Intersect, made the man less of a person and more of what he was an annoying and whiny mission. But right now the leader of the Nerd Herd was not the only one annoying him.

"God, what is taking her so long?" He grumbled tapping his foot even harder.

Chuck quickly turned to him, "Could you stop that? Please?"

Casey merely deepened his scowl and Chuck turned back to face the door, giving up on controlling his most reluctant babysitter, but said, "She's coming alright? Just give her a minute."

Casey growled, "Well we don't have time for your girlfriend to finish fluffing herself up, we have to be there by 8:00 if we have any hope in intercepting the swap."

Chuck tried a new tack, "Well, who is the one that will be doing the distracting and the one who is going to be absolutely convincing if we have any hope of intercepting this big mega swap?"

Casey sighed in defeat, Chuck was right and he knew it, so Chuck continued, "Unless you can pull of distracting a group of super important arms dealers with your body alone?"

Casey groaned in agony, why did he have to be stuck with the nerd? He just heard from NSA that Aarons, his old friend in the academy had just been assigned a mission to infiltrate a model society and stop a string of murders. Casey doubted very much that stopping this string of murders didn't involve going out with at least one of the super models on the island. But where is Casey, waiting outside a CIA agent's apartment with a human brain-trust.

Speaking of the CIA Agent, the door opened and Sarah stepped out. She wore a small black dress with feathers and her hair was fluffed, her makeup was something of perfection. Even Casey couldn't deny how attractive Sarah looked and it showed. Sarah smirked satisfactorily and said to the boys, "You two better close your mouths or you will stick out at the club."

Casey didn't even notice that his jaw was dropped but closed it quickly to hide his attraction to Sarah's role in this. The trio got to the car quickly then drove in silence; each trying to remember their roles in the scenario.

When they arrived at the club where the interception was set to happen, Sarah reminded them of their parts, "Remember, I go in with Chuck and we say that we are the heirs to the Bartlett Company. Since the actual heirs don't get out much it's the perfect cover. Once we show them our ID we shouldn't have any problem getting to the meeting. And Casey," she turned to the NSA agent sitting behind them, "You are the-"

"-I know, I know." He cut her off, waving his hand impatiently, "I'm the help. Quick question, why am I always the one manning the bar? How come Bartowski here never has to serve drinks?"

Chuck quickly interrupted, "That is not true! Remember that time we went in to investigate that private Russian agent group? I had to serve the drinks then."

Casey rolled his eyes, "Yeah, for a minute; that was right before you pulled into a Russian fiesta and being praised as the guys second cousin once removed."

"But I still had to serve the drinks." Chuck added though less confident now.

"Guys!" Sarah interrupted, "That isn't really important right now. All that matters is the success of this mission. If we manage to get a hold of that list we might be able to take down several underground crime gangs. Besides, has any one else noticed that I am always the one who has to distract the severely unattractive men? Honestly."

"Let's just go." Chuck groaned, opening the door to the van. The three stepped out and Sarah and Chuck strode purposefully towards the entrance. Even if Walker annoyed Casey on occasion, John couldn't help but admire Sarah's determined walk. Casey shook his head to rid himself from distractions and muttered to himself, "Stay focused, Casey; you have a job to do."

He then began to make his way across the street to the building the other two had already entered.

It was then that all plans went out the window. The building exploded.

**The first chapter is over. And if you liked it you have to review!**

**I will only tell you if Sarah and Chuck made it out okay if you review!**


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I do not, as any sane readers should know, own Chuck or any characters from it. I own this plot and Charlie and Carla, the EMC people.**

**I am back for another chapter.**

**Now to thank the reviewers!**

**Vandevere- I am glad you reviewed again! Yes panicked Casey is included. He's gotta panic! Well he's not much diff but more stressed and worried and less sarcastic. Oooh. I gotta potato chip story! That's great. I need a better name for the story though. Help.**

**Kay- yay. I am right on the money! That is always good. Yeah he could def distract some girlies if him with the tux and pool was any indication… I love these peeps.**

**Okay now read if you wanna see what happens!**

Casey could not believe what he had just seen. There, right in front of his eyes, seconds after his partner and his assignment had entered it, the club had blown up.

It was like some sick twisted rerun of his childhood, the explosion that killed his parents.

It was just too similar. Casey couldn't stand it. It derailed him just long enough to keep him from acting as quick as he normally would have. A bystander bumped into him and snapped him back into place.

_Sarah and Chuck had just been in an explosion._

_Sarah._

Forgetting his need to stay incognito he rushed forward towards the burning pile of rubble.

"Sarah!" He yelled, worried, as he began wandering through the wreckage.

"Casey?" a small, weary voice called from beneath a large chunk of wall.

He quickly reached the boulder and heaved it aside with great effort. Beneath was not Sarah as he had somehow hoped, but the Intersect. He looked so beat up. His clothes were torn and he was bleeding from too many wounds.

"Bartowski." Casey said gruffly, removing more wreckage off of his assignment.

Chuck coughed jaggedly. "Casey?" he repeated again. He clearly was not in good shape.

"Yeah kid, It's me. Do me a favor, since your bleeding, try not to move or talk." Casey said sternly as he began to lift him to get him out of the explosion zone.

Chuck nodded feebly. Casey took over and set the Intersect down in the middle seat of the van.

"Stay." Casey said, shutting the van doors and heading back to the destruction area, searching for Sarah.

He proceeded past the onlookers moving aside debris that could conceal her until he saw it. Five feet away, under a large piece of the ruins a delicate, pale arm protruded, hanging limp.

"Sarah." John whispered hopefully as he headed towards it. He roughly removed it and threw it to the side.

There she lay, looking in much worse shape then Bartowski had. She was unconscious but still breathing, though jagged her breaths were.

"Come on, Sarah; talk to me." He crouched next to her and swept her golden hair out of her face.

Her eyes stayed shut and in this awful sate, she seemed so helpless and small. It made Casey hurt, though he didn't know why. After all, she was just his partner, why should he feel this about her?

He shook those thoughts away and carefully lifted her limp form out of the destruction.

At that point the ambulances arrived. Several emergency service men began searching through the rubble.

Casey strode through the chaos towards one next to the ambulance. Without dropping Sarah, he fished his badge out of his pocket and showed it to the one in charge, "Special Agent John Casey, this is my6 partner, Agent Walker. She and another agent were injured in the explosion. It is of utter importance that they be seen to immediately."

The EMC guy nodded, he'd helped Casey out before, "Of course. We'll take care of them. Where is the other one?"

Casey nodded towards the van across the street, "I put him in there, out of the way. He was conscious when I found him, but she doesn't seem to be as lucky."

The EMC agreed, "I'll send somebody to fetch you associate. And we'll take care of your partner; but in the meantime, you need to have somebody check out your injuries, make sure you didn't do any real damage."

"Excuse me?" Casey didn't get what the head EMC was saying.

"Your injuries, someone needs to have a look at them." The EMC, Charlie, replied.

At that point another EMC came by and took Sarah from Casey and loaded her in an ambulance. Casey could see them taking care of Chuck in the van.

But Casey still didn't get it, "What injuries?"

"You must be in shock to not have noticed you got hurt." Charlie replied eyeing Casey. "You've got cuts everywhere. That gash on your forehead looks particularly nasty."

"What gash?" Casey questioned, touching his forehead. Sure enough, when he pulled them away, they were coated with blood.

"How close were you when the club exploded?" Charlie ignored Casey's question.

"I was by the van." Casey replied.

"You must have been hit by all the debris when it exploded." Charlie concluded.

"Hey Carla!" Charlie called over Casey's shoulder, "You better have a look at this one, he looks like he's about to pass out."

"I am not about to-" Casey started but could say no more before his vision was covered in black and he felt himself falling.

**DUN DUN DUNNNN!!!**

**What will happen next! You gotta review to see!**


End file.
